


Of Photography and Models

by greatduwangs



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatduwangs/pseuds/greatduwangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved Corrin more than anything. So when Corrin was in need of a model for a photography assignment, Camilla was the first one to come running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Photography and Models

“You’re procrastinating again.”

Corrin peered up from her book, finger lingering between two pages.  She was perched underneath the large oak tree in the centre of the courtyard, the warmth of the sun reaching through the leaves and branches and lighting her features.  The birds sang in the branches, undisturbed by the pair below.  She was separated from the rest of the world.  The laughter and chatter of the other students were but mumblings in her tranquillity.

A disappointed sigh reached the other girl’s lips.  She sat herself down next to Corrin, who folded the corner of the page and set the book beside her.  Corrin pouted away from the yellow eyes that burned into the back of her head, pink rising to her cheeks. “It’s _fine_ , Azura,” she protested, picking at the blades of grass.  She curled her legs up, resting her forehead on her knees.

“We have a test next,” Azura reminded.

Corrin turned her head to her friend, glaring daggers. “Thanks for reminding me,” she snapped.  There was a brief pause. “…Sorry.  Stress.”

The pair leaned against each other.  Azura hummed softly, stroking Corrin’s platinum hair with gentle slender fingers.  The other girl closed her eyes, basking in the aroma of the late spring and the coconut perfume that Azura always seemed to wear.  She did not dare to open her eyes and interrupt the moment between them.

“Have you done anything for your photography project yet?” Azura asked.

Corrin let out a small whine, falling her head down onto Azura’s lap. “Azura…” She refused to open her eyes.

“I don’t want you to forget.”

“We were having such a nice time.”

“Have you even started?”

“Here I was, enjoying a _lovely_ novel, and then you come and talk about _education_.”

“Corrin,” Azura said sternly, pushing her off her lap.  Corrin’s eyes blinked open, to be met by Azura’s own serious gaze.  She sighed, pushing herself off the ground and onto her feet.  The birds in the tree stopped singing and flew off to another location.  The distant chattering died down, but the two took no notice. 

“I need a model,” Corrin said.  She leaned against the trunk, balancing on the balls of her feet. “And a portfolio,” she added quickly.  She would have bought one already, had it not been for the fact that she was short on money - ignoring the fact that the rest of her family was _filthy_ rich, she wanted to support herself – plus the fact that she would forget to buy it whenever she was in town.

“You could always ask Ryoma for –”

“I don’t want to bother him.”

“Corrin, call your brother and ask for money,” Azura ordered, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. “You are _not_ going to fail your class just because you can’t be bothered to do work.”

Whatever technique Azura was using to indimidate Corrin sure was working.  The platinum haired girl shifted, eyes flickering between her friend and the grass.  Eventually she swallowed her pride and took her phone out of her pocket.  She stepped away from the tree, turning her back on Azura.

It took only four rings for Ryoma to pick up the phone.

“ _Corrin!  How are you_?”

Corrin sighed, forcing a smile. “H-hey, Ryoma.  I’m good.” She glanced behind her.  Azura nodded. “Listening, I was wondering… the thing is… could I please have some money?  For school.”

“ _Of course.  I’m sure I’ve got a spare $200 somewhere_ ,” Ryoma answered cheerfully. 

“ _What_?” Corrin shrieked.

“ _I’m picking up Takumi and Sakura after school.  I’ll give it to you then_.”

“Ryoma –”

“ _See you then, Corrin_.”

The phone went silent.  Corrin stared at the ground, mouth agape.  She placed the phone back in her pocket as Azura approached her. “Was that so hard?”

Corrin closed her mouth, turning to Azura and frowning. “Yes, it was.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad,” she giggled.  Corrin pouted jokingly in return.  Azura’s chuckles quieted down before the smile was wiped from her lips. “Where is everyone?”

Looking around, the two finally realised they were completely alone in the courtyard.  A moment of silence passed between them, staring at each other with wide eyes.

The two bolted for the classroom.

* * *

All things considered, Corrin didn’t do as poor on the test as she thought she would have.  She may have entered class ten minutes late, but she somehow managed to answer every question.  Whether it was to the extent the teacher wanted, she had no idea – but she answered them.

She stood between Sakura and Elise in the car park, her backpack hung loosely over her shoulder.  Takumi had apparently told Sakura that he had a chess club meeting with Leo and a few others, so naturally the redhead asked for her best friend and Corrin’s sister to come over to her house.  The younger girls held onto her hands, talking amongst themselves. Corrin couldn’t possibly understand the complexity of what play dough colour best suited the big meanie dragon for their fantasy game (Elise said purple while Sakura wanted a crimson red.  Both were wrong.  Blue was the best colour).  The three waited patiently for the familiar bright red sports car, not noticing the black limousine that slowly parked up behind them.

“It’s Ryoma!” Sakura exclaimed, pointing at an approaching red car.  The window rolled down, revealing a grinning young man, brunette hair wilder than Corrin’s own  He wore bright shorts and a buttoned shirt, the top three buttons undone.  He parked the car and stepped out, holding out his arms.  The two young girls leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly.  He laughed boisterously.

“Woah there, girls.” He ruffled their hairs as they planted themselves back on their feet, leaning down so he was eye level with them. “Did you have fun at school today?”

“Of course!” Sakura answered at the same time as Elise sang, “Nope!”

He laughed again, standing up before glancing at Corrin. “Sister,” he greeted. 

“Big brother,” she said in return.  Her lips suddenly broke into a bright grin and she found herself embracing Ryoma.  He smelt of the sea and beach, she noted.  The two separated, Ryoma still holding onto her shoulders.

“Don’t think I forgot the money.” He pulled out two $100 notes from his pocket and handed them out, grinning. “Spend it however you want.”

“A-about that, Ryoma –” Corrin stuttered.

“Corrin!”

The group jumped and looked behind them.  Before them stood a young man, leaning against a black limousine with his arms crossed.  He was dressed in jeans and a tight black shirt, a violet scarf draped over his neck.  He pushed designer sunglasses onto his forehead, where golden locks flowed dramatically behind his ear.  Corrin smiled the widest grin she had that day before she rushed to the newcomer, wrapping her arms around him. “Xander, you’re back!”

He smiled. “Just came back this morning, little princess,” he said.  She blushed at his nickname. “More importantly – why are you talking with _him_?” Xander glared daggers at Ryoma, who returned the stare with his own deadly look.  Corrin sighed, backing away from Xander and walking to stay near Elise and Sakura.

Her two brothers, birth and adopted, stormed up to each other before they were growling in each other’s faces.  The girls sighed, pinching the bridges of their noses.  Corrin opened Ryoma’s car door and gestured for the two girls to jump in. “See you, sis!” Elise said cheerfully, waving.  Corrin smiled back at her before making her way to the limousine, Ryoma and Xander still shouting insults at each other.

“Brother!” she called out.

“Yes?” the two answered, giving Corrin their full attention.  They glared at each other for an instant.

Corrin sighed. “Xander,” she clarified, opening the door and pointing at the inside.  Xander muttered something that sounded like an apology and hurried next to Corrin, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Sorry, princess,” he whispered.  Corrin felt him turn his head to Ryoma. “Till next time, Hoshido.” He entered the limousine, leaving the door open for Corrin.

The girl hesitated, glancing up at Ryoma.  Her brother gazed back at her, jealousy dancing in his eyes, although he tried to hide the emotion behind a smile.  He waved goodbye before entering his own car and driving off, Elise and Sakura singing behind him.  Corrin sighed, joining Xander in the limousine.

Gunter was driving that day.  She had always been fond of the old veteran, having spent her younger days with him as her caretaker.  Giving him a warm grin from the backseat, she turned to Xander, who was pouring himself a glass of soft drink.

“Do you have to do that every time you see him?” she asked.

“Of course,” he replied, passing her a glass. “He is my rival, after all.”

She rolled her eyes, sipping the drink. “Really.”

“What I wanted to know is why he was handing you money,” Xander said calmly. “Why didn’t you tell me you were short on funds?  You know I would give you plenty more than –”

“Father would have your head on a platter if he found out,” Corrin pointed out.

“He’s going to have _your_ head on a platter if he finds out you’ve been talking with Hoshido.” He sneers at the mention of his rival.

Corrin stayed silent, gazing out the window. They were driving pass a popular café area, where every second address students sat and talked with their friends over coffee and cake.  Earlier that day, the exchange students had invited Corrin out for ‘snacks’.  She searched the windows of the shops for Selena’s red pigtails or Odin’s hair, yellow as daffodils.

“What’s the money for, anyway?” Xander asked.

“Photography.” She averted his gaze, staring directly into her cup. “I’ve got two weeks to buy a folio, find a model, take photos, explain the entire process, and hand it in.  But I can’t _find_ a model; everyone’s busy this time of year.”

She knew what Xander would say before he even opened his mouth. “What about Camilla?”

He wasn’t the first person to suggest using her older adopted sister as a model.  It was the easiest and smartest choice – Camilla was a professional model, had fair skin, luscious purple locks that danced down to her hips, and violet eyes that always seemed to draw Corrin in with her alluring stare –

Corrin shook the thoughts out of her head, blushing profusely. “I’m sure she’s too busy for a school project.” That was a lie.  If Corrin had trouble with opening a jar, Camilla would come running to her door no matter how insignificant the problem.

 She heard Xander sigh.  People around her had been doing that a lot recently, she noted.  Not that she blamed them.

“Do you think you could drop me off at the shopping centre?” Corrin asked, reverting the topic away from Camilla. “I need to get my stuff.”

“Of course, little princess,” Xander said. “I was going to buy a gift for Peri anyway – I missed her birthday last week and she’s been spamming me with messages ever since.”

It was understandable, as Xander spent half his time visiting other nations and states for his father’s work.  Ever since he graduated, Xander had missed three of Corrin’s own birthdays.  She missed her big brother when he was away more than she would admit.

The three talked for the rest of the ride, Corrin about her plans for the project, Xander about his recent visit to Venice, and Gunter interjecting with his interpretation of Xander’s trip.  They parked in the underground _Deep Realms_ park fifteen minutes later, across four other parking spaces.  Luckily for them, the car park wasn’t as busy as they had expected.  The three strolled to the elevator, Corrin being the only one who didn’t notice the black motorcycle that was parked opposite to their limousine.

* * *

They had agreed to separate until five o’clock, when they would return to the car and make their way to the Nohr household.  Corrin found her folio ten minutes into shopping, which meant she had forty minutes to spend in the shopping centre with $150 left on her.

She had heard some good things about a café on the third floor.  She could waste the last of her time texting Azura while eating a slice of orange cake.  The café didn’t take long to find; between a bag store and a make-up shop, with a wooden architectural design and cursive writing on a plank above that read _Lodestar Café_.  The place wasn’t overly busy – most, Corrin assumed, were down at the food court on floor one that had much cheaper options – yet the aroma of caffeine and sweet baked goods seemed to allure the girl closer to it.  She stood behind a young cobalt-blue haired man and what she guessed was his girlfriend (who had hair whiter than Corrin’s own), waiting to order.

To her pleasant surprise, a familiar face greeted her at the register.  She instantly recognised the mischievous smirk and playful teasing of silky ruby hair. “Anna!” Corrin beamed.

Anna was an ex-student at high school that graduated the year before.  She had said that she would be taking the year off to save up money, but rumours had begun circling among the students of her attempts to “cash in on capitalism”, as the students had said.  Corrin and Anna sat together for art during Anna’s final year (Corrin had accelerated in the subject) and the two got along like a house on fire.

“Hey, Corrin!” Anna said, flashing her pearly white teeth. “I haven’t seen you for a while!  What would you like to drink?”

“Just a mug of hot chocolate, please.  I would like to get some sleep tonight,” Corrin joked. “Oh, and a slice of orange cake.”

Anna typed something in the registerer while Corrin handed over a $20 note.  The older girl handed her change and a table number.  Corrin noted the rose tattoo on her wrist with interest.  Anna had always expressed interest in tattooing as a career.  She wondered if the tattoo was self-inflicted.

She sat down at a corner, away from other’s eyes, and distracted herself with her phone.  There were a total of five texts from friends, most of them links from Azura to her next theatre show, plus a few simple hearts.  Odin had sent her a selfie of himself, Laslaw and Selena screaming at the camera and falling back into each other.  Corrin chuckled to herself.

“Something funny, darling?”

Her head shot up.  Her heart began pounding against her rib cage.  Her gaping mouth quickly turned into a bright, wide, smile.  Camilla stood before her, wearing a stunning indigo dress that radiated her beauty and left little to Corrin’s imagination.  She grasped a handful of shopping bags that she set down beside the table and wrapped her arms around Corrin’s neck, kissing her forehead.  Corrin burrowed herself into Camilla’s chest, the older girl’s scent filling her nostrils.  Whereas Azura smelled of coconuts, Camilla smelled of roses and steel and blood all in one. “Camilla!”

Camilla let go of her sister and took a seat next to her, adopting her usual pose of a hand up to her chin. “My, aren’t you just adorable?” She reached over with her other hand, stroking Corrin’s cheek lovingly. “Xander told me you were here and I just _cannot_ pass up the chance to spend time with my sweetie.”

“Xander told you I was here?” Corrin asked, hiding the irritation from her tongue.  It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see Camilla.  Hell, she wanted to spend time with Camilla more than anything.  And that was exactly why she didn’t want to see Camilla.  She could barely look at her without blood rushing to her cheeks.

“I happened to run into him while on a shopping errand,” Camilla answered. “He told me about your project – of course I’ll be your model!  I’m absolutely ecstatic to spend time with my dear sister!”

Oh, she could just _punch_ Xander. 

“Of course, as soon as I heard that, I just had to buy as much as I could,” she continued, gesturing at her bags. “I will only settle for the best for my dear Corrin.  Then I scoured this entire centre until I found you here.  Don’t worry, darling, I’ve already ordered my own drink and told that lovely girl I’m with you.” She winked at Corrin.  Corrin’s heart skipped a beat, and she sat in stunned silence.  The smile vanished from Camilla’s lips, replaced with a concerning frown. “Is there something wrong?”

“N-nope, nothing at all!” Corrin said, her voice a higher pitch than usual. “So, I-I’m – I mean, you’re my model?  Xander told you that?”

Camilla cast her eyes down. “Are you saying you don’t want me to be your model?” she asked, glancing up to stare into Corrin’s crimson orbs. “You don’t want to spend time with me?”

“No!  W-well, yes, I do… It’s just that…”

Her gaze flickered down to Camilla’s lips.  She quickly reverted her eyes back up, repressing the thoughts that drifted into her mind. 

“I-I was actually thinking of doing a – an underwear shoot?” Corrin said, blood rushing to her head.  It wasn’t a lie - the assignment given was to do a shoot based on a selected few words.  Corrin’s choice had been ‘passion’.  And her sister was certainly passionate.

“Oh?” Camilla tilted her head, smiling. “Xander didn’t tell me about that.” She reached for Corrin’s hand, grasping it in her palms. “So, Corrin, what type of panties would you like for me to wear?”

“ _Excuse me_?” Corrin shrieked, at the same time as Anna approached their table, grinning with a plate holding two cups and plates, announcing, “your drinks have been served!”

She set the drinks and cakes down in front of the two, the two older girls oblivious to Corrin’s own embarrassment.  Camilla thanked her, releasing on hand from her grip on Corrin and waving her goodbye.  The cake suddenly seemed very interesting to Corrin.

“Now then,” Camilla started, turning back to Corrin, “black or purple?”

“Black of course, but make sure to having purple lacing,” Corrin answered without a second thought. “Wait, what am I saying?”

* * *

Corrin had a dilemma at her hands.  She could either look away from her practically _naked_ sister and not think about her pearly skin or the way the pitch black lingerie complimented her features or whatever _sinful_ thoughts came to her, or she could pass her class.

She chose the latter.

The decision lead her to the situation before her.  They were alone in Camilla’s apartment, the weekend after Corrin had ran into her at the _Lodestar_.  Camilla had coerced Corrin into staying for the night (“Darling, it would look so much _better_ at night-time!”) and then she was taking photos of her sister in rather intimate positions.  Her current position was sprawled out onto the bed, grasping the sheets with a tight hand and lifting her knees up, purple hair covering one of her eyes as usual.  It took all of Corrin’s efforts not to crawl into the bed with her and devour her body with kisses.

“And…” Corrin flashed the camera once more, “we’re done.”

Camilla sat up cross-legged, stretching her arms. “Was that it?  That was quick,” she commented, a touch of disappointment in her tongue.  Corrin nodded, packing up the tripod hastily. “What’s the rush, sweetie?”

Corrin pointed at the alarm clock beside Camilla.  It was ten o’clock. “I don’t want Xander and the others to worry about me,” she clarified.

“Oh, don’t worry about that.  I told Xander you would be staying over for the night.”

“Are you sure that’s okay, Camilla?” Corrin asked.  She hated being a burden on others, much less Camilla.

Camilla’s eye rolled at the question. She patted on the bed, indicating for Corrin to sit next to her.  The younger girl set her equipment down and crawled next to her sister, heart racing.  Camilla held Corrin’s chin and lifted her head up, peering down with an indescribable fire in her eyes.  She leaned closer to Corrin, until they could feel each other’s breathes on their lips.  Corrin swallowed, eyes drifting from Camilla’s lips to her eyes. 

Suddenly, Camilla pulled away, reaching behind her.  Corrin titled her head curiously.  A moment later, Camilla dropped a remote on Corrin’s lap, smiling. “Would you mind choosing something to watch, Corrin?” she asked. “I’ve been told that I channel surf.”

“Oh – um, sure,” Corrin said, picking up the remote.

The television lit up.  It was a movie – rom-com, one that had just started.  Corrin had never seen it before, but Azura had told her she would like it.  She shrugged, nonchalantly throwing the remote to one side and edging closer to the purple-haired woman, positioned between her legs.  Camilla pulled the blanket up to cover both of them before wrapping her arms around Corrin.  Corrin leaned back, relishing in Camilla’s touch.

She had to admit, she did like the movie.  There were moments that made her and Camilla chuckle in unison.  As time passed, Corrin found herself growing more and more tired, until she was almost drifting to sleep in Camilla’s arms.

The two main leads leapt into each other under the rain, their lips meeting with passion.  The camera panned around them as they confessed their love to each other, before the screen cut black and the credits began.  Corrin hummed softly, turning around to rest her head on Camilla’s chest.  She moved her hand up and put it on the older woman’s shoulder.  Every beat of Camilla’s heart was heard by Corrin.  They were connected in that moment.

“We should do that,” she mumbled subconsciously.

Camilla’s heart pace quickened under Corrin’s touch.

“…Why don’t we?”

Corrin froze.  She bit her lip, staring up at Camilla with wide eyes.  The older woman was blushing, her face redder than Corrin had ever seen her before.  Camilla gazed back at her, a seductive smirk reaching her lips.

“You’ve always been irresistible to me,” she said, caressing Corrin’s cheek.

Corrin swallowed. “Are you… flirting with me?”

“Darling, I’ve been flirting for the past year,” Camilla admitted. “I was beginning to think you would never notice.”

 _I don’t think I actually did until now_ , Corrin thought.  Until that moment, she had thought that her love was unrequited.  She had been afraid to confess her feelings to Camilla in fear of the damage it would do to their relationship.  She had suppressed her feelings for Camilla for years.

“C-Camilla…” Corrin started, leaning closer to the other girl.  Camilla grasped the back of her head and pushed Corrin closer to her until both of their lips met.  They ran their hands over each other’s backs, pulling the other closer. 

Corrin was the first to pull away.  Camilla blinked at her, a hint of disappointment in her eye.

“We shouldn’t,” Corrin said, shaking her head. “It’s not right.”

“Not right?  Did you feel nothing just now?”

“Of course I felt something!” Corrin fired back. “But we… we’re… what would the others think?”

“Please, it’s not like we’re not blood related,” Camilla pointed out. “Don’t worry about the others.  Worry about _us_.” She pressed her forehead against Corrin’s. “I love you, Corrin.  I always have and I always will.”

Corrin paused for a moment, before she brought her arms up to wrap around Camilla’s neck. “Camilla, I… I love you,” she confessed, crimson eyes staring into the singular violet orb. “You’re stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, a-and you’re everything I admire.”

“Oh, my Corrin…” The two leaned forward for another kiss.  It was calmer, less erratic than their first one.  It felt less like a kiss between two repressed desires and more like the beginning of an unbreakable bond between the two.

Corrin broke away again, smiling. “As much as I would love to take this further, I’m really tired,” she admitted. “Can we continue this tomorrow?”

Camilla nodded. “Of course, my Corrin.”

 She grinned before slumping down onto the bed, facing Camilla’s body.  The older woman wrapped her arms around her, sending Corrin into a place of comfort and bliss.

She wouldn’t have traded it for the world.

* * *

Her phone vibrated next to her.  Azura groaned, lifting herself off the bed.  To her dismay, her long hair had tangled itself up again over night.  She hated it when that happened.  She picked up her phone and rubbed her eyes.

**Corrin:** _I may or may not have just slept with Camilla._

Still half asleep, Azura texted back a response and placed her phone down again, returning to sleep.

**Azura:** _Finally._


End file.
